Blinded to Loved
by Russ Spruce
Summary: Naruto is attacked and now blind.  Now Hinata must take him to a doctor that can cure him or else be blinded forever.  Read and Review!


_Hello and welcome to a new story, now I came up with idea when I got a really bad eye infection and was temporarily blind. Once I recovered, this idea came into my head and I began writing it. Anyway, if you like it, review it, and also I've updated the Author's section so if your interested in who I am, take a look._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

The battlefield roared as Naruto quickly dodged on oncoming barrage of shuriken. He retaliated by throwing a kunai knife at the enemy. He and Sakura were in a fierce battle against a team of smoke nin who were attempting to cross the border into the Land of Fire, for what reason remains to be seen. The blond knew that there had to be some reason for these shinobi to be attacking; there was no war between the two villages nor

any feud that he could think of. It was right when the enemy few a few smoke grenades that emitted a sickly green color that the blue-eyed nin knew that they needed to finish the battle now. He called out to his partner to let her know oh his intentions.

"Hey Sakura, it's time to go all out!" She nodded and began to focus her chakra into her palms. The kunoichi slammed her open hands onto the earth's surface, unleashing a massive quake that threw off the smoke shinobi's guard and gave Naruto the opportunity he needed. He made multiple shadow clones and had them all focus their chakra to create an oversized rasengan, not one focused on power but on the force and rotation. With this the forced it into the smog, clearing it out and knocking out the enemy at the same time by overwhelming them with their own fumes.

As the fog began to dissipate on its own, the members to team seven began to wrangle up the passed out bodies of the smoke nin and tie them up for questioning later. It was after Naruto was finishing up tying one of the last of the band that he noticed that Sakura had a confused expression on her face.

"What's the matter Sakura, did we forget something?"

"More like someone," she replied, counting out the captured shinobi. "I could have sworn that when we were ambushed, there were five of them, and we only have four here." He looked and silently counted the ninja that were there and sure enough, there were four. The blond quickly tried to recall the ambush that happened a few minutes ago to see if there were indeed five or if the green-eyed shinobi made a mistake and accidentally counted one of them twice. After a few moments, he came to a decision.

"There could have been only four, but lets check around just to be sure." As he began to turn around, one of the rocks in front of him bust into smoke and from the cloud emerged the missing shinobi, charging at him and hollering with maddened rage. It was when the genin looked back that he saw a small grenade approaching him with great speed. He tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. It came to a few inches from his face and exploded in a flurry of a sickly green-brown smoke. While the smoke nin was distracted by his successful attack, the chunin threw a punch that connected with his jaw and sent him flying into the air and landing hard on the ground a few feet away, out cold. She quickly turned back to see her teammate screaming in agony, tears pouring from his eyes and he wiped away the remnants of the powder that was contained inside the bomb. She rushed over to help him, but once seeing him pain, knew the reason for the attack.

Back at the Hokage's office, Sakura was telling her mentor, Tsunade, of the battle that had occurred earlier that day while Shizune was trying her best to relax Naruto, who was still suffering from the effects of the grenade. It was when the green-eyed nin finished telling her story, Naruto cursed and gripped his eye.

"Dammit! Why does this hurt so much!?" Tsunade did not react to the genin's words, but instead walked over and attempted to look at his eyes, but he flailed and pushed her back.

"Naruto, I know it hurts and there is a good chance that this is poison, but I need to see what it is exactly so shut up and stay still!" The blond obeyed by sitting up straight and sitting on his hands in the vain attempt that they would not hit away the Hokage again. She very gently opened one of the eyelids and examined the ocular organ with great diligence. It was after a few seconds her eyes widened with shock and she quickly let go. "Shizune," she called out. "Go get my black suitcase, immediately!" Her assistant nodded and went away to fetch the item. Sakura looked at her mentor, and then to her friend, with great worry.

"What's going on? Can you help him?" she pleaded.

"I'll explain everything in the mission briefing." She said, now taking a seat at her desk as Shizune arrived with the small, back bag.

"Can you tell me where-"  
"Your not on this mission." Said Tsunade bluntly, causing Sakura to take offense. She quickly responded.

"What? What do you mean by-"?

"You are skilled at medical ninjutsu, Sakura." Said the Sannin, calm but stern. "But unfortunately this mission requires a skill that only a handful of shinobi here possess. The pink-haired kunoichi nodded, but still continued to ask questions.

"Okay, I understand that. But if I'm not going on the mission, then who is?"

Hinata Hyuga stepped into the building, a little nervous, but otherwise calm. It is not often that someone was called to receive a mission from the Hokage, so she felt honored and jittery at the same time. It was while she began her ascent up the stairs that she began to wonder what the mission would be and why her specifically. It wouldn't have been for assassination, since she didn't have the heart to kill anyone. It wouldn't be for medical reasons since her skills weren't as advance as Sakura's or Ino's. There was a possibility for reconnaissance since her Byakugan can help her see great distance away, but Neji would be more well suited for that type of mission since his range is longer. What could it have been? It what when she opened the door to the Hokage's office that she blushed when she saw Naruto sitting on the couch in the room. But the redness in her face soon faded away and was replaced by a pale expression when she say him writhing and moaning in pain.

"Ah, Hinata, you're here." Said Tsunade as she directed here into the room. "Now I can begin explaining the mission.

"Hinata, earlier Naruto and Sakura were attacked by smoke ninja, but unfortunately they weren't from Moyagakure."  
"Th-then where were they from?" stuttered the lavender-eyed nin, worried about Naruto's condition.

"I'm not sure, but the poison they used is very powerful and very rare. What it's doing is attacking the nerves that transmit light and color from the eyes to the brain." She stated as she pointed to the medic-nin in the corner. Shizune was placing drops of an odd liquid into Naruto's eyes, which to Hitata's horror were no longer the brilliant blue color she grew t love, but bloodshot and a sickly green. The potion seemed to work since he was now calming down and breathing much slower. While the assistant now began to place gauze soaked in the same fluid upon the eyelids and wrapped a clean linen cloth around his head. "What Shizune did was apply an anesthetic that will help him deal with the pain, and even delay the poison, but not halt it. Hinata, I need you to help Naruto get to an old colleague of mine that can make the antidote." Hinata gulped, scared that not only would she have to rely on herself, but now had the life of the person she cared for so deeply in her hands.

"C-can't he make the medicine and sent it here?" she asked, in hope that she wouldn't have to go one the mission, but her hope faded when Tsunade shook her head.

"The medicine must be made fresh for it to work or else the active ingredients will expire and it would be useless. That's why I need you help him get-"

"Shut up granny…" all the kunoichi in the room to see Naruto, his eyes bandaged and feeling much better began to step forward to the sound of the group. "I may be blind…but I'm not deaf…" Tsunade gave a sigh.

"Alright Naruto, but you have to be careful. Whoever did this to you will still try to finish the job." She said, stepping back from Naruto, who was now waving his arms in the air to prevent him from running into anything or anyone.

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine." It was at that moment that his hand's grabbed hold of Hinata's chest and groped it unintentionally, causing her to blush violently, scream, and slap him with enough force to knock him out. It was this that prompted Shizune to give her mentor a worried look, who continued to contemplate the situation the genin has gotten himself into.

_Wow, that was an interesting chapter. So like I said before, __Aura: Shinobi__, is right now on hiatus until this is finished…or maybe I can alternate chapters I'm not sure. Anyway you guys know the drill, Read and Review and I'll catch you guys later._


End file.
